


Caught in the Middle

by NuclearNik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Holidays, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/pseuds/NuclearNik
Summary: Harry and Draco sweep Hermione away for a cosy holiday in the mountains.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 22
Kudos: 206
Collections: A Very Naughty Holiday





	Caught in the Middle

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [AVeryNaughtyHoliday_TRS2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AVeryNaughtyHoliday_TRS2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Innocent!Hermione, VERY-not-innocent!Draco & Harry  
> Spicing up the holidays for a lonely Hermione, Harry and Draco take the chance to make their own Christmas wishes come true too

The winter holidays used to be Hermione's favourite time of year. Her mother always went all out—cosy little home decorated from floor to ceiling, jaunty tunes playing from the radio, a perfectly curated collection of ornaments on a beautiful tree.

In the years that passed since she'd effectively made herself an orphan, the jolly holidays held a bit less sparkle, like a bauble knocked off the tree too many times, left scuffed and scraped.

She went through the motions, of course. This time of year was busy for her at work, lots of galas and schmoozing with the powers that be in hopes that they would want to empty their pockets into her department's coffers.

They relied on private funding, so, when necessary, Hermione dug out her favourite pair of heels and powdered her nose, attending gaudy parties at even gaudier mansions. At each event, she had to be ready to charm potential donors who were likely hiding centuries-old prejudice beneath their fancy robes and fake smiles. 

But when she came home, peeling off her pantyhose and sliding the shawl from her shoulders, she lit a candle and sat in her comfiest armchair, feet tucked beneath her, and Crookshanks on her lap. No decorations, no lights, just her and her cat and whatever book she was reading.

It suited her fine. With no family nearby, she was alone. There was always the Weasleys and The Burrow, but some years the idea of getting presentable and walking out of her quiet flat into the chaos of the world was too much to bear.

On the Friday before Christmas this year, Hermione got home from work, put on a pot of tea, and cracked open _The Complete Book of Numerology._

She'd been reading for thirty minutes, maybe, when her fireplace was lit with green flames and a slightly dishevelled Harry Potter strode into her sitting room, followed by a much more put together Draco Malfoy.

"Yeah, come right in, gentlemen. No need to send an owl or—I don't know— _knock_. Oh no, those are tired old social conventions! Why even bother?"

Her Floo was always open for a few select people, one of them being Harry. Since the three of them had started whatever it was they'd been doing—going out for drinks, a kiss here, a lingering touch there—he'd been stopping by more often, Malfoy in tow. 

The access was meant for emergencies, but Harry had been using it frequently, dropping by to steal her away when she was feeling low and take her out dancing, spinning her around the floor until a smile came back to her face.

Still, they could have called ahead. At least Harry had the decency to look chagrined as he brushed soot from his shoulders. "Hey, sweetheart. Sorry for the interruption." The crooked grin on his face threatened to dissolve any aggravation she had towards him.

With an irritated huff, Crooks hopped off Hermione's lap to hiss at the intruders. He was somewhat used to Harry by now, but Malfoy hadn't won him over yet. 

"Hello, Granger. You better go pack a bag."

"Excuse me?"

"We're kidnapping—"

" _Taking you along_. Jesus, Draco."

"—you for a surprise holiday."

Eyes narrowed, she said, "Where?"

A smirk twisted Draco's mouth. "If we told you, it wouldn't be much of a surprise. Would it?

Despite her determination to hole up in her flat like a hibernating mole, her heart gave the softest flutter at the idea that these two knew how she got around the holidays and wanted to comfort her, make sure she had a good Christmas. She didn't appreciate being told what to do, but under the circumstances, she supposed she could make an exception. They meant well, after all.

"I don't have anyone to take care of Crookshanks." It was a flimsy excuse, she knew, but she wouldn't be Hermione Granger if she gave in at the very first press.

"Already taken care of." Harry looked proud that he'd thought ahead. "Luna will stop by and feed him, make sure everything's all right, water your plants."

"I don't have any plants."

"She killed them all." Draco wasn't wrong, but it irritated her just the same. Hermione stuck her tongue out at his stupid, smarmy face.

"Careful where you stick that thing. Someone might find a use for it." Though it was beset by a sly smile, the dark look in his eyes brought heat to her cheeks.

Harry's low chuckle brought her attention back to him. "Come on. You need a break. Let us take you away."

With a sigh, Hermione looked to the side as if she were intensely pondering her answer.

"Will there be wine?"

"Of course."

"What kind?'

In a rare moment of uncertainty, Harry shifted on his feet before answering. "Uh, red."

Clapping Harry's shoulder playfully, Draco took over. "Poor bloke. Terribly uneducated in the finer things. The restaurant we're taking you to has an excellent '73 Sauvignon Blanc."

There were few indulgences Hermione allowed herself. Wine was one of them, and Draco knew he could use that to lure her in.

"What's the weather going to be?" 

"Merlin, Granger. Just pack some clothes. In case you've forgotten, you're a witch. You can turn a bathing suit into a jumper if need be."

With an eye roll, she said, "Fine. I suppose it might be fun."

Harry laughed. "Try to contain your excitement, it's overflowing right now."

"Oh, sod off. You know what I mean."

He tossed her a wink and swept his arm towards her bedroom. She hurried to pack a bag as Draco went through her closet, pulling out items of clothing and passing judgement.

"Yes. No. Shite, this looks like it belonged to my grandmother. Why do you have this?"

Ignoring Draco's nitpicking of her fashion choices, she threw everything into a bag, left some food out for Crooks, and allowed herself to be Apparated away.

* * *

The surprise destination turned out to be a cosy cabin in the Alps. The world outside was a winter wonderland, but the interior of the cabin was toasty warm and perfect once the hearth was lit. They'd just gotten back from having dinner where Hermione had thoroughly enjoyed a glass of the wine Draco had mentioned. They were waiting for Harry to get the fire started. Malfoy was tugging at his tie, undoing the knot and loosening the collar of his shirt.

In the flickering light, they both looked so handsome, though in different ways. Draco's looks were sharp and polished, where Harry was rough and rugged.

Having gotten the fire going, Harry turned to Hermione to help her remove her coat, uncovering her sparkly dress that caught the light from the fire.

The look in Harry's eyes as he took it off her shoulders warmed her to the core, leaving her hot in a way the fireplace never could. There was a question in his eyes, and she nodded, ready to explore this connection between them.

Sex was something the three of them hadn't tried yet.

They'd snogged a few times, sure, and things had gotten a bit hot and heavy. Like the time she'd sat in Harry's lap, straddling him as he kissed the daylights out of her, Draco behind her, one hand holding her hair out of the way while he trailed wet kisses along her neck, nipping at the tender skin behind her ear. 

Sitting there pressed between them had been a thrill, exciting and hot and new.

It had been a while for Hermione. Work took so much of her time, and beyond that, she needed an emotional connection to be there before anything physical occurred. The few people she'd been on dates with provided nothing in that area. She couldn't even remember the last time she'd slept with someone.

So this, not one, but two people seemingly dedicated to her pleasure, was an entirely new experience.

Harry brought her attention away from Draco when he positioned her in front of the floor-length mirror hanging on the wall.

Chill bumps trailed down her neck when he leaned closer, so close but not touching her, and whispered, "Let your hair down."

She watched her reflection in the mirror, hands raising to pull out the army of pins lodged in her hair. 

Eyes meeting Harry's in the mirror, the heat in her belly was stoked higher by the hungry look on his face as he watched her fiddle with her hair. When it came down over her shoulders in a riotous tangle, he stepped closer, reaching around her front and using a single finger to trace along her collarbone, over her shoulder, and up the sensitive skin of her neck. 

When he reached her jaw, he let his finger trail down the curve of it before catching her chin with his fingertips and turning her head towards him. He leaned close and kissed her, slow and languid.

Being with them like this could shut off her brain in a way nothing else could. She didn't have to think, just _feel._

Without her typical racing thoughts, she was able to focus on sensation, on everything she was touching and smelling and hearing.

It was freeing.

With his hands on her hips, Harry turned her away from the mirror to face Draco where he sat in an upholstered chair next to the hearth.

Perfectly coiffed blond hair shone brightly in the firelight. 

Sure fingers danced up her spine, gripping the zipper of her dress and lowering it slowly, so slowly Hermione wanted to pull away and rip the dress off herself, so desperate was she to be touched, skin to skin.

He unwrapped her like a present, and Draco drank in the sight of her from his chair, looking like he wanted to eat her alive. Slipping his hands beneath the shoulders of her dress, Harry slowly peeled it down, exposing her upper body.

A swear dropped from Draco's lips, muttered under his breath as the lacy white bra she was wearing was revealed. "So perfect."

"So innocent," Harry said from behind her.

She may not have very many occasions to wear pretty underthings, but she bought them for herself. The fact that it was pleasing to her current partners was a bonus. 

Pushing the dress the rest of the way down her body, Harry held out his hand to steady Hermione as she stepped out of the fabric, leaving it pooled on the floor.

At some point, Draco had risen from his seat to stand before her. She blinked up at him, a little unsure. His hand slid behind her head to cup her skull, fingers catching in her curls. Eyes on him the whole time, she watched as he dipped his head close to hers, and then his mouth was pressing against hers in the most delicious way. It was perfect, as delightful as kissing Harry but different somehow.

She released a sigh into Draco's mouth when a hot, hard body moulded itself to her back.

The kiss was consuming, distracting, and she hadn't been paying attention to the hands roaming her body.

Just as Draco tightened his grip in her hair and tugged her head to the side, exposing her neck, nimble fingers slid over the fabric of her knickers until a firm palm was cupping the heat between her legs, and she wanted— _needed_ —more.

Her hips moved of their own accord, pushing forward just a bit, seeking the pressure she needed.

A dark chuckle rumbled in the chest behind her, and she felt the vibrations against her back.

"Like that, do you?" The words were spoken close to her ear, warm breath ghosting over her skin.

All she could do was nod in response. Harry's boot slid between her bare feet, lightly tapping her ankle to get her to spread her legs a bit further apart.

When she did, she was rewarded by more pressure, the heel of his hand grinding into her just right, making her gasp and pull away from Draco's mouth.

Too soon, the pressure was gone, and fingers played with the elastic band of her knickers, dipping under to stroke her skin lightly, surprising her when they hooked in the top and pulled the garment down her legs.

As if they'd rehearsed it, Harry's hands fell away from her just as Draco tucked his under her bum and boosted her up to wrap her legs around his waist.

She barely registered movement, so lost was she in the hunger of their kiss, and before she knew it, she was lying on the bed, legs still tight around Draco's hips and hands grasping at his shoulders, nails digging in and catching on his shirt.

Everything had gone a little hazy, her vision tinged by the fog of desperate desire. In her peripheral vision, she saw Harry strip off his clothes and climb onto the bed. He sat with his back against the headboard. Draco crawled up the bed still holding Hermione, manoeuvring her to sit in Harry's lap with her back against his chest.

They seemed to prefer having her pressed between the two of them, and she couldn't say she minded. 

Hermione had never been touched like this. She'd had sex, and it hadn't been all that bad, but it was never like this. Never was touch so perfectly doled out, pressure and sensation right where she needed it most.

Calloused hands slipped under her thighs and tugged outwards, spreading her open and exposing her core to the air and Draco's molten gaze.

"Fuck, she's pretty." His words were punctuated with the slide of his finger against her folds, circling her opening and moving up, spreading the evidence of her need over the little bundle of nerves there. Her hips stuttered as he circled her clit, winding her higher and higher, using his other hand to press into her with one finger, then two, stretching her a bit, just enough to make her crave more.

Being caught in Harry's embrace, held like a doll as he presented her as an offering to Draco made her nerves light up. There was more she wanted, but she didn't know how to articulate it.

"P-please." It was all she could get out. Coherent thought was beyond her.

Harry released her legs, hands moving up her body to tug down the cups of her bra. He palmed her breasts, pinching and tugging at her nipples, gently at first then firmer, stronger, bringing a little sting of pain that only drove her need higher. He attacked her neck, leaving small bruises as he kissed and bit at the skin.

At some point, her eyes had fluttered closed, and she was startled when she felt a puff of warm breath between her legs, right before the slow press of a wet tongue against her. Unable to control her movement, her hips bucked erratically, subdued by Draco's forearm slung across her hips, pressing her down to the bed.

The combination of their skilled mouths and hands all over her body rocketed her up, higher and higher until she broke, colour bursting behind her eyelids as pleasure consumed her and swept her up like a tidal wave. 

In the aftermath, she melted against Harry's chest, all the tension draining out of her.

"Wow." It wasn't her most eloquent moment, but it pulled a chuckle out of the wizards surrounding her.

"Good?" Harry asked, breath stirring the hair at her temple.

"Perfect. Incredible."

A hand cupping her jaw brought her eyes back open, and she looked into the face of Draco, proud satisfaction etched into his features.

He leaned close enough that their lips were nearly touching. Just as her eyelids started to flutter shut in anticipation of another kiss, he spoke.

"We're just getting started, love."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to PotionChemist for pre-reading and making sure this wasn't a mess!


End file.
